


Cartografía

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason se arrepiente de inmediato de haber dejado que el crío se quede allí, y sus manos agarran las sábanas y tiran con fuerza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartografía

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco por [esto](http://youbitehard.tumblr.com/post/49122532049/kioart-jasons-body-headcanon-note-this-is) y un poco porque sí.

Su piel es más sensible en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. Podría trazar una línea si quisiera, desde allí y ocupando todo su flanco izquierdo. A veces espera verla. Espera verla roja y llena de quemaduras y señalando todo lo que ve si cierra los ojos. Se estremece porque Tim apoya los dedos allí, sólo la punta, y deja escapar un sonido meditabundo, el de sus engranajes poniéndose en marcha. Jason se arrepiente de inmediato de haber dejado que el crío se quede allí, y sus manos agarran las sábanas y tiran con fuerza. La tensión comienza en sus dedos, se extiende por todo su cuerpo, y su cuello, su espalda, podrían partir rocas. 

—Si estás despierto, al menos haz algo útil. 

La risotada reverbera contra su nuca, y después hay un mordisco ahí, uno sin fuerza. Jason se nota flaquear durante un segundo, porque sus músculos arden y lleva cuarenta y siete horas sin dormir en condiciones.

Y contando. 

Se han pegado, se han mordido, han follado, e incluso han cooperado. Y la vulnerabilidad llega ahora, cuando se da cuenta de que le ha dado acceso a su casa, a su cama, y es la primera vez que se ven sin ropa y en una habitación iluminada. 

Dirige un vistazo rápido al cajón de la mesilla, como si pudiera ver su Glock a través de la madera y entre la ropa, y se gira en el colchón, haciendo que Tim retire la mano y se eche hacia atrás. Lleva una de sus camisetas y tiene puntos en la frente. Jason tiene buen pulso, podría haber sido médico de haber sido algo más que un cadáver o una marioneta. Podría haber sido muchas cosas, y de alguna manera le recuerda a la primera vez que vio a su sustituto y la primera persona a la que le rompió el cuello, cómo palpitaba bajo sus manos. Sonríe y le agarra del mentón, los dedos de Tim se cuelan entre su pelo y una pierna entre las suyas, en un choque que no significa nada, que no llevará a nada, porque ambos saben que no les queda fuerza dentro. Pero Jason le muerde el labio inferior hasta reabrir la herida que ya estaba allí, le lame la sangre. Le estropea, le ensucia, recibe una satisfacción malsana del tinte metálico que saborea y el gruñido de resentimiento que recibe a cambio. 

Y aún así.

—Te apesta el aliento —Jason se ríe con todo el cuerpo, tiembla dentro del cansancio e intentando salirse de su piel.  
—Te estás ganando a pulso que te eche de aquí a patadas. 

Y si no se golpean, si no follan, si sólo están allí, exhaustos y en una cama en la que no entran los dos, entonces no sabe qué significa. 

Que está jodido, probablemente. 

Aunque no tanto como Tim. 

Él se revuelve y se escapa de su sujeción, se estira haciendo gemir la cama y crujir el cabezal. Como un gato, todo esquinas y recovecos que no se conoce y cicatrices que va encontrando poco a poco. Así se reconocen entre ellos, no envejecen, sólo acumulan cicatrices. 

—¿No tienes colegio ni nada parecido? —se incorpora y palpa la mesilla con la mano abierta y sin mirar, hasta que la cajetilla de tabaco se le clava en la piel y los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa amarga. 

La mirada de Tim se clava de nuevo en él, en todas las partes de su cuerpo que deberían estar quemadas. Jason sabe que están allí, por debajo de todas las marcas nuevas. 

—Estoy bien aquí —contesta.

A Jason le tiemblan los dedos mientras busca el encendedor y sacude con la cabeza.


End file.
